


The Groundskeeper

by lucy105blue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Mordred (Merlin), M/M, Mother Morgana, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy105blue/pseuds/lucy105blue
Summary: Mordred is being sent to his Uncles house in the country for the summer. His Uncle Arthur is a womanizer with a ridiculous habit of parties that Mordred has no interest in. Mordred believes he will have nothing to do this summer until he meets Merlin. Unfortunately for him his Uncle seems intent on ruining this relationship too.





	The Groundskeeper

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @mamalaz edit on Tumblr

Mordred gazed out the window, staring at the quickly passing tree tops as the train zipped through the countryside. Sitting across from him was his mother, her long dark hair hanging like a curtain that blocked the sunlight filtering through the window, her pale green eyes were locked onto the book in her hands. He could see the rolling grassy hills that the train tracks were cutting through and a farm house or two of in the distance.  
“Why do I have to go?” He asked, a slight whine tinging his voice.  
“Your Uncle hasn’t seen you in two years Mordred and he would love to have you visit for the summer. Besides some country air will be good for you, you’ll get to explore the grounds of the estate.” She explained slipping the bookmark between the pages.  
“The only guests Uncle likes at his house are the women who attend his parties.” Mordred sulked crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Where on earth did you hear that!” She exclaimed, obviously trying to hide her smile.  
“You say it all the time to aunt Morgause.”  
“Morgause is an adult and we can say whatever we like to other. You on the other hand are a child and are not allowed to say that.” His mother corrected.  
“Fine still doesn’t mean I’m going to be having any fun.” Before she could reply, the sound of the train whistle blowing signaled the upcoming train station. His mother quickly grabbed his bag for him from the rack above their heads.  
Soon they found themselves on the train platform, looking around for the familiar flash of blonde hair. The sight of his Uncle speaking to the train attendant had Mordred rolling his eyes.  
“Arthur!” His mother called out to the blonde man making him jerk his head up to look for the voice.  
“Morgana, hey how was the train ride?” He asked as he hugged her in greeting.  
“Scenic as usual.” She replied handing Mordred's suitcase over to him.  
“How are you doing buddy?” Uncle Arthur asked looking down at him with a pained expression on his face. He had always been oddly uncomfortable about kids and obviously didn’t know how to interact with them. All Mordred gave him was a non commital grunt and crossed his arms again.  
“Come on Arthur let's get some lunch before the five o’clock train comes.” Morgana said snapping him from the panicked expression he got after that interaction.  
“Uh yeah sure.” He stuttered and lead them towards his car. Mordred didn’t know what kind it was but it was sleek and the inside was all new smelling leather. Arthur drove them to a small restaurant that sat them immediately.  
“So Mordred what year are you in now?” Arthur asked.  
“6.” Morgana gave Arthur a smirk when he gave her another beseeching look for help.  
“Why don’t you tell your uncle about your favorite subject.” Morgana asked.  
“Science.”  
“Morgana?” A woman's voice pulled the little groups attention to the waitress.  
“Gwen?!” She asked excitedly pushing her chair back to give the girl a hug.  
“Arthur you didn’t tell me Gwen was in town.” Morgana said glaring over her shoulder at her brother.  
“I had no idea. I thought you were still visiting your brother.” Arthur explained standing to greet Gwen with a hug.  
“Me and Elyan decided to head back to Camelot when we heard our father got sick.” Gwen said with a sad softness to her voice when she spoke about her father.  
“Oh I’m so sorry Gwen.” Morgana said rubbing her friends back comfortingly.  
“Anyway, what are you doing back in town Morgana?” Gwen asked shifting back into her bubbly personality.  
“I’m visiting Arthur here and dropping of my son Mordred to spend some quality time with his Uncle.” Gwen studied the little boy for a moment before giving him a wide dazzling smile and stuck her hand out to shake.  
“Hi Mordred my name is Guinevere but everybody calls me Gwen. I went to school with your Mom and Uncle.” He gave her a small smile and shook the offered hand. “Well I should get back to work, but I hope to see you guys later.”  
“Here let me give you my number so that we can talk later.” Morgana said pulling her business card out of her purse and handing it to Gwen.  
Lunch was a relatively quiet affair after that. Soon Mordred was saying goodbye to his mother as she gave him and Arthur cheek kisses and quick goodbyes.She told Mordred to call her as much as he could and told him to have a nice summer and to have fun. Once she had boarded the train Mordred turned to his Uncle who ushered him back to the car and headed for the Camelot estates.  
Mordred followed Arthur through the large oak double doors that led into a richly decorated foyer. A large wooden table with neatly carved sculpture sat in the middle of the room, to the left a staircase led up the stairs with framed pictures lining the walls leading up the stairs. Two more doorways led off into different directions out of the foyer. A pale brown haired woman wearing jeans and a t-shirt came in from one of the adjoining rooms.  
“Mordred this is Freya she works here helping me around the house. Freya this is my nephew Mordred.” Arthur said introducing the two, “Freya would you show Mordred to his room.”  
“Of course, it’s right up here.” Freya said and Mordred followed after her up the stairs.  
Mordred was shown into a nice room with a queen size bed and large windows facing onto the front lawn. A desk was pushed against one wall and dresser against the other wall, he went about putting his clothes into the dresser, neatly folded and put away carefully.  
Mordred crept down the stairs peeking through the banister to watch the flow of guests entering through the front door. The people were dressed to the nines, women in sparkling evening gowns and dripping diamond jewelry, the men were in elegant tuxedos they’re black dress shoes shining in the light. The chandelier hanging in the foyer hung above their heads, sending lights blinking against the sparkling evening wear. He watched carefully as Freya slipped through the crowd, wearing a button up black shirt and black slacks. She caught him on the stairs and beckoned him into his bedroom and showed him the black dress bag she was holding.  
“Your Uncle wanted me to give this to you so you could join everybody for dinner.” Freya explained, pulling a small suit out of the bag that Mordred knew would be perfectly tailored to his measurements.  
“Why do I have to dress up? Why can’t I just eat up here?” Mordred complained as he took the suit into the adjoining bathroom to change.  
“Your Uncle wants you to meet his friends and enjoy dinner with everybody.” Freya explained waiting in the bedroom for him.  
“Sure.” Mordred exited the bathroom and Freya gave him a laugh making him touch his face with a defensive look. “What?”  
“Sorry, your hair is just all over the place.” She explained grabbing a hairbrush from the bathroom and combing the wild strands down to his head making him look presentable. “Come on, dinner will be served soon.”  
Freya lead him into the dining area where a long dark wooden table stood proudly in the middle of the room. People were already beginning to sit at the expertly set table with their glasses of wine and other drinks that Mordred didn't recognize. His Uncle was seated at the head of the table leaned over talking to a beautiful blonde haired woman in a golden dress. She giggled at whatever he was saying, Mordred looked up at Freya and gagged making her laugh softly and squeezed his shoulder as she led him to an empty seat beside his Uncle.  
“Elena, this is my nephew, Mordred. He’ll be staying with me for the summer.” Arthur said gesturing to the boy, Elena gave him a warm smile from across the table, “Mordred this is Elena a friend of mine.”  
“Hello.” He said simply only catching her eye for a moment before looking down at his empty plate. The sound of food being brought out saved him from actually having to talk to the woman as everybody became distracted as the cooks laid out the plates on the table.  
Luckily for Mordred he was able to finish his dinner in relative peace. Nobody seemed to know what to say to the sullen looking little boy who only had eyes for his food. Once the dishes had been collected and people began to gravitate towards different areas to talk and drink a mingle, Freya lead him back to his room. She walked in behind him and pulled out a piece of chocolate cake from behind her back with a sweet smile.  
“Got this for you,” She said setting it on his desk where he sat down to eat the cake, “I figured you didn’t want to spend anymore time down their than you had to.”  
“Thanks Freya. Does he throw the parties a lot?” He asked licking his fork to get some icing off of it.  
“Usually every Friday.” She said sitting on his bed.  
“Why, I thought this was supposed to be the country? You know not lots of people living here besides sheep farmers.” Mordred asked.  
“People come from all over the place, they like your Uncles parties. Besides, I think he’s just lonely, you know.” Freya said watching him as she spoke.  
“Do you like him?” Mordred asked knowing from overhearing Aunt Morgause on the phone that Arthur had an issue with relationships.  
“No, no I work for Arthur and we’re just friends.” She said, blushing which told him she might not be telling the whole truth. He just shrugged and she laughed, “I’m going to go down stairs, have a good night sleep tight Mordred.”  
“Good night Freya.” He said as she left. He took his suit off putting it back onto the hanger that it had come on and put it in his closet and got ready for bed.


End file.
